The Internet provides for instantaneous communications via various modalities such as email, voice and videos. Emails or electronic mail is system for exchanging messages via a digital communication network from one sender to one or more recipients. The messages exchanged by users are stored within the users' inbox, outbox, drafts, spam or other user created folders on an email server. Users may access their email accounts via various devices such as desktops, laptops, a tablet device or a smartphone. Generally one user is associated with each email account and the user may access information from the email account by complying with the security mechanisms implemented by the email system. As the users continue to employ their email accounts for communications, the information associated with such communication can accumulate in the various folders. Many email systems provide a search box for users to search for a specific email based on keywords that may be present in the subject line, sender's name, body of the email or other parts of an email message.